


Compulsion

by Maab_Connor



Series: werewolf!eliot arc [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Animalistic, Case Fic, Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Semi-Public Sex, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so for comment fic, i saw "Leverage, werewolf!Eliot/Alec, claiming/marking or turning"... and y'all KNOW how i feel about werewolf!Eliot.  and this kind of happened inside of an arc i was working on, so i'm happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsion

eboniorchid asked for "Leverage, werewolf!Eliot/Alec, claiming/marking or turning"... and y'all KNOW how i feel about werewolf!Eliot.

I got a bit long-winded. Word count, schmord count! THIS IS PORN!

So, here it is:

The compulsion was always there, every time that he was buried inside of Alec’s willing body, every time he was thrusting hard and his sweat was dripping down on Alec’s back, or when they were slow and gentle and Alec would look at him like he was the most amazing person in all the world; no matter what, Eliot would look at his mate and want to mark him. The only problem was, that in order to mark his mate, he had to bite him. Alec wasn’t a wolf and Eliot refused to turn him.

They were out on a job, Alec was the grifter on this one, since the mark preferred skinny boys with dark skin – Sophie was good, but she wasn’t that good – and just like always, Alec was overselling the role. The mark was following Alec all around the club like a good little puppy, but then he did something really very stupid. He put his hands on Alec.

Eliot growled and the whole team heard it through the coms, but he didn’t care. That was his mate that bastard was touching.

Alec, for his part, acted like nothing was off, like the massive rush of blood to his dick was because the mark was doing it for him, like he wasn’t suddenly turned on and scared out of his wits at just what that growl meant. He stopped overselling only because he had other things on his mind and it was only a matter of an hour before they had the information that they needed. 

In that hour, the mark had put his hand on Alec six more times.

When Alec walked, alone, out of the back of the club, his lizard brain told him that something was wrong only half a second before he was spun and pushed up against the hard, cold brick. He panicked for a moment before the growl echoed in his ear and through the coms.

Eliot sniffed along Alec’s neck. “You liked that, did’ya?” Eliot’s voice was like cut glass on ice and his hand was suddenly on Alec’s hard cock, squeezing uncomfortably hard. “Liked his hands on you?”

“Nah, man, no. I didn’t.”

“This says otherwise,” Eliot said, his voice dangerously calm as he squeezed again.

“That’s because somebody was growlin’ in the coms like a friggin’ caged tiger,” Alec returned.

“For me, then?”

“Always,” Alec whispered, trying to turn in Eliot’s grip. He was held tighter to the wall, but the grip on his cock changed to something that had him thrusting forward.

Eliot let out a small, dark chuckle and had Alec’s pants undone and falling down his thighs in a matter of moments.

“Um… Eliot… there is good timing and there is bad timing; and out in an alley is the bad kind of timing.”

Eliot’s only response was to lick a long swath from Alec’s shoulder to his ear. “Mine,” Eliot whispered.

“No one is saying any – Oh god,” Alec’s words were lost to a moan when he felt Eliot’s fingers pressing into him. They’d made love slowly before Alec had changed for the con; Eliot had said that was the only way he’d be able to handle Alec flirting with the mark, it was because of that that Alec was still loose and a bit slick. He arched into Eliot’s touch, amazed that he always wanted this man so much; he heard himself moaning like a cheap, back-alley whore and had to laugh at that thought, seeing as how he currently was in a back-alley and about two seconds from begging for Eliot’s cock to fill him.

Eliot unzipped his fly and pulled out his hard dick, so full of the need to possess his mate that he didn’t even feel like he had time to pull his pants to his thighs; he pulled his fingers out of Alec’s body, spit on his hand and coated his over-sensitized flesh. He was shaking with want for his mate as he lined up, but Alec canted his hips back just right and suddenly he was pushing into that heat. “Mine,” he said again when he was balls-deep.

Alec nodded and rolled his hips.

Quicksilver anger flashed through Eliot’s veins and he fucked hard and fast up into Alec. “Say it!” he demanded.

Alec pulled together just enough of the wits that were pooling in his balls to respond. “Yours.” It came out needy and breathy, like that word was begging for something that Alec didn’t fully understand; yet he knew he’d been begging for it for quite some time. He felt Eliot’s fingers digging into his hips hard enough to bruise for days and he wanted more of it.

“Say it again,” Eliot breathed right in Alec’s ear.

Alec opened his mouth, meaning to say it again, but instead he heard himself say, “Make me.”

“You want me to make you say it,” Eliot growled, all of that danger coloring his voice again.

“No,” Alec moaned. “Make me yours.”

Eliot didn’t slow his hips from the quicksnap thrusts that were driving them quickly toward the precipice of orgasm, even as he buried his nose against Alec’s throat and breathed deeply. It would be easy, so easy. It was what he wanted; clearly it was what Alec wanted. He felt his balls draw up even as his mouth salivated at just the thought of it; just the thought of marking his mate, claiming him and coming inside of him. He noticed suddenly that his vision had shifted to ultraviolet, even though the moon was four days away from full. His other side wanted this so much he was willing to claw out against the laws of man and nature and magic to take what he wanted. What they wanted.

“Please,” Alec whimpered.

And that was all the more Eliot could take, his tether snapped harder than his hips and he bit down into Alec’s shoulder, tasting just the copper edge of blood before his body was catapulted into an orgasm more intense than any he had felt before, he barely had the brain power to wrap his fist around Alec’s shaft and find that his mate was already coming without his touch.

They were leaning in a boneless heap against the cool brick, panting hard, Eliot was absentmindedly licking at the impressive bruise and the small swell of blood on Alec’s shoulder when they suddenly heard a very Parker-sounding giggle.

“I need a cigarette,” Sophie breathed into her com.

“I need a vibrator,” Parker said through her giggles.

“I picked a hell of a time to quit drinking,” Nate said, sounding like he was beating his head against something solid.


End file.
